Corazón roto
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Si amas a alguien, dejalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo. Sino, nunca lo fue.


_Disclaimer Applied_

**Resumen: **Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no, es que nunca lo fue.

**N/a: **Soy una desvergonzada por no aparecerme por aquí ¿verdad? Y eso que Salí de vacaciones hace como dos semanas, aunque se los recompensaré muy bien dentro de una semanita, ya verán.

Parece que me gusta hacer sufrir a Naruto, pero no. Es que el hermoso queda genial para los papeles que se me ocurren, un día de estos lo pondré tan feliz como una dulce colegiala. Que disfruten.

* * *

**0-0-0**

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

No podía escuchar más que el vaivén del reloj cucú que descansaba en una pared de esa vieja cafetería, acompasado con los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Cuanto había esperado para ese satisfactorio momento, cuanto había tenido que ver desde lejos sin el verdadero valor de acercarse a decir la verdad pero, al fin todo valía la pena. Ella estaba justo delante de él, tomando tranquilamente café.

Obviamente, aquella no había sido la primera ocasión que se veían, pero él sabía perfectamente que esto era totalmente diferente, lo presentía. Naruto era quien siempre la citaba para charlar, mas sin embargo, aquella ocasión había recibió la urgente llamada de Sakura, para verse en la cafetería de siempre, diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que contarle con la emoción resaltando en cada palabra. Él acepto gustoso porque también tenía algo urgente que decir, estaba casi seguro de ella iba con las mismas intenciones. Y es que, la conocía de toda la vida.

Eran amigos desde la infancia, y Naruto le tenía mucho cariño a su pequeña Sakura, protegiéndola de todo, y alentándola en los momentos difíciles, tenía un dudoso placer por cuidar de ella.

Con el paso del tiempo fueron creciendo, y los sentimientos de aquel joven también maduraron. Se dio cuenta de que miraba de forma diferente a su joven amiga, que ese cariño de hermanos poco a poco se convertía en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, hasta transformarse en fuego que sumergía a su corazón en un mar de deleitantes sensaciones. Y eso le asustaba, que cada que le observaba su corazón galopaba cual potro salvaje y el tiempo le apetecía tan efímero y lento que bien podría morir feliz. Ella también lo amaba, oh por supuesto que sí, y con todo el corazón, pero no era lo mismo. Era tan solo...amor de hermanos, cuantas veces lo había escuchado de su propia boca.

—Y bien, ¿De qué quería hablar, Saku? —preguntó el rubio, mostrando sus dientes en una amistosa sonrisa.

Ella alzó levemente la cabeza y le lanzó una fugaz mirada, dejando ver ese tenue sonrojo —yo...tengo algo muy importante que decirte— musitó.

—Te escucho— asintió, dando un tercer sorbo a su bebida achocolatada.

—Sabes que somos amigos desde hace tanto y para mi...es muy difícil decir esto, pero quiero que seas el primero en saberlo.

Él se acercó un poco más a le mesita de madera, recargándose con los codos para poder disfrutar más el momento. Lo sabía, sabía que ese amor secreto pero insistente y constante por fin daría sus frutos.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro y le miro directamente al rostro —. Estoy enamorada— dijo atropelladamente. Ocultando el intenso brillo de sus ojos con un mechón de su rosácea cabellera. Y Naruto sonrió satisfecho —yo también— dijo con voz aterciopelada.

— ¡¿En verdad?! —Preguntó incrédula la pelirrosa —y, ¿la conozco? —sintió una gran emoción al saber que su mejor amigo por fin estaba interesado en una chica.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, pero hoy no hablemos de mi. Mejor dime quien es aquel que te ha robado tal suspiro.

—Bueno, él es una persona perfecta. Somos el uno para el otro, conoce cada aspecto de mi vida, y yo la de él. Además, todo el tiempo está ahí para ayudarme.

El joven animado, estuvo a punto de exclamar a los cuatro vientos todo ese amor que había reservado por tanto años, cuando con una palmada a la mesa ella lo interrumpió —. Pero hay algo más.

— ¿Qué?

—No podemos estar juntos, bueno si, pero no sería bien aceptado —dijo la chica, tomando por sorpresa al rubio hiperactivo.

—pero, ¿por qué?

Ella hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, perdiendo la mirada en la humeante taza de chocolate que tenía delante de él, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicárselo —.Naruto— susurró la chica — ¿sabes quién es ese chico?

—No— respondió, aunque bien que los sabía.

—mi primo.

De pronto, el establecimiento se le antojó tan inmenso y él tan insignificante. El eco de aquellas palabras le retumbó los oídos, a la par de que una dolorosa opresión en su pecho sustituía el calorcito que hace unos instantes lo inundaba. Y por primera vez, sintió sus ojos arder anticipando el llanto. No, no podía ser cierto. —Tu, tu primo— repitió mas para sí, sin creerlo.

¿Aquel fideo albino que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla cuando se reunía su familia?

¿Ese tonto, que parecía flotar en su propio mundo? Cuantas veces Naruto no se preguntó si sería autista.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Un tal...un tal Sasuke, eso había escuchado por ahí. Ese tipo no merecía a Sakura, a **su **Sakura.

—Si —afirmó ella animada por al fin contar su más íntimo secreto —. Hace tiempo que nos vemos en secreto.

—pe-pero Sakura-chan, ¿te has dado cuenta de que son primos? —preguntó el de ojos azules, enterrando las uñas en la pobre mesita.

—Estoy bastante consciente de ello. Sin embargo es algo que no puedo controlar, y sé que por donde le mires suena bizarro pero lo amo y él también me quiere mucho —se pausó sonriéndole a la nada, al delinear con su dedo la taza—. seguro estará de acuerdo con la idea.

— ¿Qué idea? —preguntó el joven tembloroso, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo, quiero que escapemos esta noche —hablo rápidamente. De pronto, tomó las temblorosas manos del moreno y las estrecho contra su mejilla —Necesito ayuda... ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto —contestó él, con la quijada tremulante.

—Gracias Naru, ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho— Sakura se levantó de un salto y rodeó rápidamente la mesa para abrazarlo —te quiero.

Él respondió apretándola contra su cuerpo, aunque con menos énfasis que ella —sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, enana — le susurró, antes de que ella saliera de la vieja cafetería corriendo, prometiendo que esa noche se verían los tres en estación de trenes. Con la excitación de su huida a flor de piel.

Cuando la vio desaparecer en la esquina, con un largo lamentó dejó escapar una solitaria lagrima que murió en su barbilla.

Nadie más que él sabía lo doloroso que sería dejarla ir, y aunque sería bastante fácil detenerla, no lo haría, no sería capaz. Preferiría morir en vida que verla sufrir a ella. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría...

Pero también sabía que el brillo en sus ojos era a causa de él y que como ella misma decía, sonaba bastante bizarro pero, _amaba a su primo_.

*********

Ese mismo día la vio partir en el tren de media noche con _él _a su lado, y no pudo hacer más que ver como se alejaban. A lo lejos, Sakura sacó la cabeza por una de las ventanillas y le lanzó un beso, justo como lo hacía cada que Naruto ganaba un partido. El rubio levantó un brazo atrapando aquel beso inexistente y se llevó la mano a los labios.

* * *

pequeño one-shot. NaruSaku (؟)

ν**ο**†a;

repulsivo«─

malo«─

bueno«─

excelente«─

quiero otro«─


End file.
